The Uncertain Future
by Shadow-Fox-x
Summary: A story revolving around the Shadow Fox, and includes a huge web of relationships! Please read and review it will make me so happy!
1. Where are you Leena!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in Zoids. I do how ever,own this plot, so steal it and DIE!!  
The Forgoten Past, The Fox, And A New Future  
  
"Where is she!?!??!" Bit, Brad and Jaime yelled at the same exact time.They had been searching for her all day.   
They had to leave the resort by 3:00 or they would miss their flight back home, and miss their first battle in class S.   
They walked to the hotel lobby, after searching the hotel mercilessly.   
  
"Ok" Jaime said, "What's the three things Leena loves doing?"  
"That's easy" said Brad, "Shopping, eating, and hurting Bit"  
"Errr, while that is true, since she's not hurting Bit right now, that's of no use to us"  
"Your right we need to think of something else"  
Bit and Brad rub their chins and think while Bit turns red,   
and was just about to explode when Jaime has an idea.  
"I have an idea!, said Jaime, "Since we can't think of another place she might be,   
how about I look in the mall, Brad looks in all the food courts and such, and Bit,   
you look around the hotel. Leena's bound to come back some time."  
"Ok lets go!"  
  
And so they went. Bit wandered aimlessly around the hotel for about an hour,   
just kinda taking in the sights, such as the girls in bikini's lounging by the pool,  
and basicly having a good time. He eventually looked in their hotel room, and,  
finding Leena not there, left.  
  
He found himself infront of two doors, each leading to a hot spring, one for the men  
and one for the ladies. Now, Bits a stand up fellow, so without a moments hesitation,  
he went into the room marked "Men" Unfortunately, some prankster had changed the  
signs, an unwittingly, Bit walked into the girls hot spring. Bits luck didn't run out however.  
He chose the best hour to walk into the girls hot spring, the hour they server free lunch.   
Only one girl was still in this hotspring, a certain familiar red head, who happened to be   
asleep at the current moment.  
  
Bit took off his cloths, revealing his swimming trunks, for you never know who goes into  
those hotsprings, and proceeded to jump into the spring. At the exeact moment he was  
going to jump in, he noticed Leena, completly naked, covered with only a towel and water,  
lieing directly below him.   
  
His brain sprung into action, going from "YAY I found Leena," to   
"She was in this hot spring all along," to "we are in a hotspring," to   
"Oh my god, she's naked," to "Oh no I found Leena." Then he relized   
that he was hanging onto the ground by his toes, and was about to fall.   
This relization made him aware of his prediciment, and being aware made   
him frightend, and thus cause him to fall.  
  
Leena, having been abruptly woken from a dream , about the person now lieing on top of her,  
didnt exactly catch on quick to the fact that she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes, and  
saw Bit. "This must be a dream, she mumbled. Then Bit slowly tryed to get off her, but only   
suceeded in pushing her just a bit under the water. Leena soon woke all the way up, started thrashing,   
and then truely noticed Bit was onto of her. He waved, nervously laughed, and sayed "Hehe hi Leena"   
in a low voice.   
  
The screams of terror and pain coming from the hot spring fell on deaf ears.  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think.  
Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong  
IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE YET!! 


	2. What happened to Jaime

Meanwhile, on the other side of the resort-town, Jaime suddenly lifted his head up. "Did I just here Bit in pain?" thought Jaime, "Nah, I must be imaging things." He picked up the huge amount of bags he had been carrying and continued walking down the street. "I got some toy models for Doc, some of that espresso mix Brad likes, some bandages for Bit, a new dress for Leena, some blue print paper for Doc, some info for Doc, some info for Brad, a new insurance policy for Bit, and this new collapsable ammo for Leena, and maby if I work up the courage I might even give this diamond neckless to some one! Ya right, I'll probably just put it in the pile of Shiny Expensive Things I Bought For Some Girl But Was To Chicken To Give To Her. Oh well, if I ever get a girl freind she will have a lot of pretty jewlery!"  
  
He thought back on all the stuff he had just thought, and gave a good hearty laugh before colliding with something soft and fleshy.  
  
As he fell, he thought "well isnt this nice?" before landing a soft landing insomething warm. He found that his head was stuck and started thrashing before some one grabbed his head and forced it out. He relized his head had been stuck in a girls cleveage and fainted. Immedietly, the force known as the Wild Eagle, seeing that the lady was the girl they had fought in the skys, toom over Jaime's body, unwilling to let this chance pass for his other side.  
  
"Sorry, my fault. say, you're that Backdraft pilot that flies that amazing zoid, the stormsworder. I didn't catch your name." he said, acting very slick and smooth. "My names Pierce, and yours would be?" she said back, just as smoothly. "They call me the Wild Eagle, but my real names Jaime" "Well Jaime, sorry about bumping into you, Im just in a real rush" "No problem, it was my fault anyway. See you in the sky Pierce" "Next time, I'll win." "Time will tell, but for now Adios!"  
  
And with that final comment, the Wild Eagle scooped up all of Jaime's gifts and, with perfect accuracy, pinpointed a kiss on Pierces cheek and turned a corner before she could say anything. Pierce thought for a second, relized she should have been mad and not happy, and chased after him. How ever the Wild Eagle was already out of sight. He gleefuly returned control to Jaime, and told him of what happened. She is ga ga over you man "You still shouldnt have done that!" Ah what ever, you guys will be together soon enough. Do I hear wedding bells? "...Shut up"  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`- Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think. Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE YET!! sorry all my chapters have been so short 


	3. What happened to Brad

A short time before Bit found Leena, all the way in the Shift Eye coffee house, Brad was sitting   
down to his favorite cup of coffee, a triple espresso. It had been a long day, not making any money,   
yet searching for Leena.   
"I should get paid extra for this," he thought, "Ah well, I'll let em off this time."  
He started to relax and enjoy the coffee, when a certain red haired women walked in and sat next to him.  
"Hi Naomi, whats going on?"  
"Well actually, me and Leon want to challenge you guys again. You know, see if you've improved any."  
"Well I'll check with Doc, so of course we'll battle you."  
"Ok, I'll finalize it with the Battle Comission for about 3 weeks from now."  
"Say Naomi,"  
"Yes Brad?"  
"Would you go on a date with me, say next Friday?"  
"Same place, Same time?"  
"Of course"  
"See ya there, cowboy"  
And so, with a sexy look and a flick of her hair, she left the coffee house.  
  
Brad cherished the fact that in all of the Blitz team, he was the only sane one.  
He also cherished that the one he loved was also sane.  
Because at that moment, he heard Bits scream in pain, with his incredibly good ears.   
"Bit must have found Leena, and done something bad." he thought, "I better get going then."  
He downed his coffee and headed back to their rooms.  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Notes: IM So sorry its all short!! please read and review  
Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong  
IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE YET!! 


	4. The Wild Eagle shows some mercy

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in Zoids. I do how ever,own this plot, so steal it and DIE!!  
  
Chapter Two: Jaime's Encounter  
  
Brad and Jaime both ended up back in the hotel at the same time, but on different sides. They both rushed back to the room, but came down different hallways, which intersected by their rooms. Thus they hit right where the to hallways intersect.  
  
"Hey watch it.. oh sorry Jaime." "Its ok, its happened alot to me today" remembering todays events and blushing. 'Right... I think Bit found Leena." "What makes you say that" Jaime said in a sarcastic voice. Brad, not very quick on the uptake, said "The screaming coming from our rooms."  
  
They had four rooms, all of which were joined by a bathroom and a hallway out of their area. It had been very expensive, but they had alot of money from the royal cup.  
  
"I wonder what he did this time?" "Lets stop them, we need to leave soon!" "Ok Jaime, in you go" "Wa!!" Jaime was soon forced, or should I say thrown, into Leena's room. Brad chuckled and walked into his room, very pleased with himself.  
  
After Jaime had calmed Leena down, and Bit had been properly bandaged, they set off for their base. In order to save costs, some one had to pilot the Raynos back. I t had been the Docs idea to save money, since the Raynos was much faster then any airliner. Also the fuel was very cheap, much cheaper than a $300 plane ticket. "Well Bit can't fly in this condition, and Leena might kill some one, so that leaves me a Brad," Jaime reasoned. "Off you go Jaime" said Brad, as he pick up Jaime, put him in the Raynos and took the plane ticket out of his hand. "Hey come on cant we" "No. See ya in a few hours" Jaime sighed. 'I geuss its just you and me Raynos' Guess again "Who said that!" Me "Me who?" I'm the Wild Eagle remember? "Oh ya, you took over when I fought Pierce, and when I.... fell for Pierce" Heheh ya, thats me "Why are you poping up now?" Well you seem lonley, and you have about 3 hours in the Raynos "Ya so?" I thought... maby... you would let me have a spin in her? "Ok Ok no reason to act so pathetic, you can have control" YAY Jaime could never get used to the feeling of losing control of his body. This time he just kinda went to sleep though. It had been hard getting Leena off of Bit and he needed a rest. The Wild Eagle however, was full of energy. He got int he Raynos, reved it up, and set the throttle to the max. He soon cut past the speed of sound, then went to about mach 2 and stayed there. After about an hour, he got bored, and began to show off to any small town that he pased. Soon this too got old, but he wasnt bored for long.  
  
'What the' is all he got out before he was thrown off balance by the shock wave. "Hahha I'll win this time!" "Ah so its you.... Pierce was it?" "Yes and this time your mine!"  
  
And so the battle began. Pierce's stormsworder ziped by his, and his Raynos was rocked by the Sonic Boom. However, he had anticipated this, and had already fired at the spot she would be. So when she flew past him, she flew directl into the path of his bullets. Her engines blew and she started to fall. At the altitude they were at, she might have died if the Raynos hadnt clamped on to her zoid, and delivered it safely to the ground.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, but why would you help an enemy that picks a fight with you?" "Your not the enemy, your just a little confused is all, besides, who wouldnt save you, little lady?" "Err..." "Well see you in the skys little lady." And with that, he left Pierce, who at this moment wouldnt have minded flying away with him.  
  
As for the Blitz team members on the plane, it was rather uneventful, except when Bit went to sleep. Leena, of course, drew on his face with marker. Aside for the giggling for the rest of the trip, it was rather boring.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`- Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think. Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE YET!! 


	5. The Path of things to come

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in Zoids. I do how ever,own this plot, so steal it and DIE!!  
  
Chapter Three: Back at Last  
  
Jaime arrived about an hour before the rest of the team, giving him enough time to   
give Doc the information he had gathered.  
  
"Thank you Jaime you got everything I needed"  
"I got you something else too"  
Jaime revealed the five new zoid model kits he bought the Doc.  
"Oh Jaime you shouldnt have! A Bezerk Fury cool! Oh and the new Konig wolf! Thank you thank you thank you!"  
"No problem Doc, but could you tell me what this info is for?"  
The Doc got serious and said "Jaime you'll have to wait until the rest of the team gets here"  
"Ok Doc"  
And so for the last hour, Jaime had been analizing the new data on the Scout Fox that Dr. Layon   
had invented. It was similar to the Shadow Fox, but was made for mass production.  
'If we come across one in battle, it shouldnt be too hard to handle. All we have to do is attack it  
with the Shadow Fox and its done for. There must be some reason Layon is making them but what?'  
A  
t that moment, Bit came in and said "What you doing Jaime?"  
Jaime jumped up in fright and relized it was only Bit.  
"Bit dont sneak up on me like that! Sheesh"  
"Oh ya Jaime, Doc wants to talk to us, he sent me to get you"  
"Ok lets go"  
Once everyone had been seated. Doc began to speak.  
  
"Ok gang, we made it to class S! This is all well and good, but we are at the bottom   
of the barrel, so we have tons of battles. We have one tomarrow, another 4 days   
after that, and then a battle with Leon's team, or so says Brad."  
Everyone slowly looked at Brad, who played it cool.  
  
"I told Naomi we'd battle her team. Its free money, or if we lose, its a free place   
jump for them. Its win-win"  
Everyone silently agreed and the Doc continued talking.  
"Anyway, we have some information on the next team, Jaime?"  
  
Jaime stepped up and called up a display with all the information.  
  
"We battle the Thunder team. They have 4 zoids, and the battle mode calls for equal amount  
of zoids, so we're all in. They have a number of rare zoids on their team. They have a Lightning  
Sykes, modified with a rotating gattling gun and a ion booster for increased speed, an unmodified  
stormsworder, a Konig Wolf, which is similar to a Command Wolf except stronger and faster,   
and this one was modified for increased speed but decreased firepower."  
  
He paused a moment when Bit asked "Whats the fourth zoid Jaime?"  
  
"The fourth zoid is a scout fox. It is similar to the Shadow Fox, but with lighter armor, less weapons   
and highten senses. It is the mass produced Shadow Fox. Well, not mass produced, but you know   
what I mean."   
  
"The plan is, Bit will be Jager and he will first go for the Konig Wolf. It should be easy to get   
behind it, and disable its boosters with your impact cannon, and then finish it off with a strike   
laser claw, because it lacks manuverability. While this is happening, Leena should provide   
cover fire on the Lightning Sykes. Hopfully she should keep it away from Bit long enough for   
him to finish the wolf. Brad you'll take the Scout Fox. I cant help you becuase we dont know   
very much about it. However, be careful, for it should fight much like yourself. I will take the   
Stormsworder. Bit, when your done with the Wolf, go for the Sykes. Understand?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head and Jaime sits down. Doc comes forward and starts to speak.  
  
"I have some important information to tell you all. First off, Bit you have finally managed to pay   
off your debt. So I've begun developing a new armor for the liger. It should be ready by our   
fourth battle. So, I now need a name for this new armor, since I am fresh out of idea's. Also, I   
have been analizing the Shadow Fox data, and have concluded that it too, can change armors.   
Thus I have been developing Armors for the Fox. Here they are"  
  
He brings down the screen with blue prints on them. They depict 4 armors for the Fox, one an   
eery clear-silver color, one a shining white, one a perfect black, and one a strange red.  
Everyone oh's and ahs.  
  
"This is the Ghost Fox," he said gesturing to the eery clear one, "Its designed for high speeds,   
and uses a variaty of boosters, all of which Layon designed. It should go faster then the Jager,   
and will probably be more manuaverable.   
  
"This is the Angel Fox," he said pointing to the white one, "It has 5 laser blades, all capable   
of shooting lasers, and 3 titanium alloy blades, extremely sharp, but at certain points, easily   
bent, useful in storage, and in battle. You see, they wont bend unless under enough stress to   
break on the blade portion, but in the center they will bend quite easily. This means that they   
can't break like the Schneider's can. If the force of a large shield is exerted on them, they will   
mearly bend back into place, instead of breaking. Also, the Angel has over 10 boosters, all of   
which can shift all the way to the back, giving more power to the huge booster encapsuled within   
the tail. In this mode, the two other blades, which are a lithium alloy, come out and form an airfoil.   
Then the legs shift back, the boosters in them shifting into position like so, and then... the Angel Fox   
can take flight. It has a hatch for bombs and a small gatling gun on the bottom like on the Raynos. In   
this mode, it is incredibly powerful."  
  
"This other one over here," he says pointing to the black one, "Is called the Demon Fox. It has a high   
tension tugstan armor, even more resistant than the Panzer. It has 4 micro missle pods, with some of   
the most incredible misiles. They split into tinier and tinier missles, that cover the attacking zoid and rip   
its armor off. It also has 2 nova cannons strong enough to blast an elephanders shield off. It also has 10   
laser units that track and destroy missles and such. Its so cool!!!" He then started jumping around like a little child  
Everyone falls anime style.  
  
He then says "The last armor isnt ready yet, me and Layon are still working on it. Its so good that we   
at least worked collectivly on this. I really think he likes the Fox. Also we upgraded all the other zoids   
too! Bit, we upgraded all your boosters to plasmeric boosters. The increased speed should let you over   
take a Lightning Sykes! Also the strike laser claw was tweaked. It is not more powerful in every mode,   
due to diamond lasers instead of rubys. The Schneider's laser blades also have been upgraded by this tweak.   
Also the Panzers cooloing system was upgraded, so the Panzer may be used more often now."  
  
"Good going Doc!"  
  
"Thank you Bit. Leena this weapon has been added to your zoid."  
A picture of a fused partical gun appears on the screen.  
"DAD arnt those illegal!?!"  
"No Leena this is a fused partical gun. It is similar to the Bezerk Furies Charged Partical Gun   
except it fuses the partical instead of charging them. Be sure never to fire at some one more than 200 yards away."  
"Why?"  
"As it goes along it increases its power, and after 200 yards it might be fatal!"  
"Oh ok"  
"Anyway, Jaime! Your Raynos has had blades installed in the wings, you can now do suicide type attacks!"  
"Doc! Now it will be heavyer and wont fly right!"  
"Now now Jaime, the blades were lighter then the actual wing part i removed to install them into. It should actually be lighter!"  
"THATS STILL NOT RIGHT!"  
"You'll just have to live with it. Any how all of you get some sleep we have a big fight tomarrow!"  
  
And thats just what they did.  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think.  
Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong  
IT WILL GET BETTER PLEASE DON'T LOSE HOPE YET!!  
  
Also these first five chapters havnt really done anything,  
so the next one is like the start. sorry if this was boring Tehee. 


	6. First Battle: Blitz Team vrs Thunder Tea...

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in Zoids. I do how ever,own this plot, so steal it and DIE!!  
Hey! over here! speech, as normal is in "" but thought is in' 'k?  
Chapter Four: First Battle  
  
Bit woke up, bathed in sweat and panting hard. 'It was that dream again'  
'The one that keeps haunting me' Bit discovered that it was only 6:00 and   
decided to get something to eat. Perferably something of Leena's to eat.  
"Hehehe" he snickered as he slowly crept tword the fridge.  
Unknown to him however, some one was lurking in the shadows.  
He silently opened the door of the fridge, took the pastry in the "Leena only"  
drawer, and was about to creep back to his room when he was hit with a large frying pan.  
"OWWW......Who did that!" he shouted  
"Me YOU DONUT STEALING......THEIF!" shouted Leena as she started hiting him with the pan  
"I KNEW IT WAS YOU WHO KEPT STEALING THEM!!"   
Slowly, a silent Jaime snuck behind the fighting pair, opened the fridge,  
took a donut, smiled and thought 'Hehehe I knew I could some how pin it on Bit'  
and then crept back to the command center.  
  
--------One Hour Later--------  
  
Brad walked in to the kitchen to find a fuming Leena, a cowering Bit,  
and Jaime, cooking as usual but smirking none the less.  
Brad walked up to Jaime and said "So you managed to pin it on Bit eh Jaime?"  
Jaime smirked and said "Ya he really got it."  
They both snickered and Jaime gave Brad his espresso.  
"Thanks Jaime, you really didnt need to get this coffee just cause i like it"  
"Its no problem Brad, your the only one who drinks the stuff"  
Brad sat down and asked "Wheres the Doc?"  
He got a unified groan.  
"what? did he go shopping again?"  
The moaning sound that fallowed was all the answer he needed.  
  
--------At the store---------------  
  
"hehehehehhe"  
The doc was laughing like a maniac and buying zoid parts like there was no tomarrow.  
"And Take all the money from this account please" giving the check out lady Brads  
bank account number.  
  
---------Back at the base----------   
  
"We better win today or I'm not gonna have any cash" said Brad  
  
-------------Just before Battle------------  
  
"I guess we'll have to start without Doc" said Jaime alittle nervously.  
"No wait!!" they all turned to the small jeep, that now had a trailer full of parts. "I'm here wait a   
minute!"  
"Nice timing Doc" said Bit  
  
The Doc quickly ran to the command center and said, "Jager right Bit?"  
"Ya and hurry Doc!"  
"Liger 0 jager CAS complete!"  
"Mobilizing Liger Zero Jager. Go JAGER!"  
"Mobilizing Shadow Fox"  
"Mobilizing Gunsniper"  
"Mobilizing Raynos"  
  
Their zoids landed on the battle field as the Raynos took flight and started to scout the field.  
"Guys the Scout Fox isn't here or something. I cant see it or pick it up anywhere!"  
"Good," said Brad, "I didnt feel like fighting it anyway"  
"Silly silly people," said the Doc, "Dont you know its using a stealth shield? You better turn yours on too Brad,   
and activate the upgrades I did to your systems"  
"You added a stealth shield?"  
"You mean I didnt tell you? oops"  
"Here comes the judge guys!"  
  
"The area within a five mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted.   
Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. All others must leave the area at once!  
Area scanned, Battlefield set up The Blitz Team versus The Thunder Team, Battle Mode 0982 Ready... FIGHT!"   
"Remember the plan guys!"  
"Ok Jaime we got it already!"  
  
Bit and the Liger sprung into action, and started runing in the direction of the Konig Wolf, but  
knocked out of the way but something invisible and then started taking fire.  
  
Leena started firing at the Lightning Sykes, trying to distracted it, when it started running  
at her. She couldnt hit it, because it kept dodging her shots with amazing accuracy. It jumped  
over her and started firing at her.  
"Brad help Leena!"  
  
The Konig Wolf jumped over the Liger, and started firing on the Gun sniper as well.  
"You wanna peice of me! Take this!" shouted Leena  
Her fused particle gun came on line and with a random shot, she managed to take out the Konig Wolf.  
  
However, the Lightning Sykes managed to disable her as well. Jaime wasn't fairing much better. He couldn't  
hit the stormsworder and it was threating to knock him out of the sky with its sonic booms. He felt a   
presence inside of his head, and gave into it when the next sonic boom smashed his head into the controls.  
"Watch out cause the Wild Eagle is now in control!"  
The Wild Eagle waited until the stormsworder tryed to hit him with another sonic boom. At the percise moment  
That the stormsworder hit the button that would send it to mach 1, the wild eagle decided a suicide move would  
work best. He extended the blades from inside of the wings, spun the Raynos just a bit, and hit the buton that  
sent the Raynos into mach 1 as well. For a second time seemed to freeze as they collided. The slowly seperated   
and both flew as if unharmed. Then the stormsworder fell from the sky, its wing completly torn off. The Wild Eagle  
turned back to the battle and saw exactly how he could help Jaime's freinds.  
  
Brad was perplexed. He couldnt see the Scout Fox anywhere. He now knew why Layon made this zoid, instead of  
the Shadow Fox for mass production. Anyone would want something no one could see! Just then the Raynos came   
by at full speed, and for a brief moment, he saw the Scout Fox flipping end over end. He quickly activated   
the docs upgraded sensors, and that brief moment gave the sensors the right information to devise a counter  
measure. He could now see the Scout Fox, and ran at it. It realized that Brad could see him and ran at him as well.  
They both shouted "Strike Laser Claw!"   
  
Normally, the Scout Fox would have won. Its Strike Laser Claw was   
slightly more powerful then the Shadow Fox's. But along with the upgrade the doc had given to the Liger,   
he had also given one to the Fox, but instead of a diamond, he had used another crystal, that changed   
the Laser to the exact same color as the gears and things inside and outside the Fox, a shiny gold.   
This upgrade made the Shadow Fox's Claw 10% stronger then the Scout's and thus Brad won. The Scout Fox   
fell to the ground and didnt get back up. The Wild Eagle and Brad turned and watched the last part of the battle.  
  
After having downed Leena, The Lightning Sykes set its eyes on Bit.   
"You wanna race? you'll never beat Bit Cloud!"  
And so they ran side-by-side, colliding with each other every 5 seconds.  
"Hehehe" The Sykes rotating gun focused on the Liger, and shot. The Liger took over, activating the overboost  
system that the Doc also forgot to mention, and broke the sound barrior. The sonic boom blew the Sykes to the ground  
"Nice Going partner! Lets finish him! Strike Laser CLAW!!"  
The Liger used its boosters to turn itself on a dime, and just as the Sykes was getting up, gave it a taste of its claw.  
  
"Battle over Battle over the winner is.... The BLITZ TEAM."  
  
"Wow that was close" said the Doc  
"Ya but we won" said Bit  
"Oh man, how we gonna repair the Gunsniper in four days?"  
"Where theres a will theres a way Jaime, remember that as you call the repair shop in town"   
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think.  
Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong  
Well was it good? please read and reveiw it would make me so happy! 


	7. Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in Zoids. I do how ever,own this plot, so steal it and DIE!! Hey! over here! speech, as normal is in "" but thought is in' 'k?  
  
Chapter Five: Alive  
  
Brad was sitting down to a nice cup of coffee. Tomarrow they would have another battle, and they would make some money, but now it was time to relax. He was oblivious to the fact that the Doc was right behind him.  
  
"Hi Brad!"  
  
"What the.. oh its just you Doc. So whats going on?"  
  
"Turns out I'm an idiot at predicting dates. The new armor for the Fox will be ready by tomarrow!"  
  
"You got a professional to put the parts together didnt you?"  
  
"At the expense of alot of your money, of course"  
  
"We need to win tomarrow dont we?"  
  
"Or we're in debt again!"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Oh by the way, have you ever talked to your zoid?"  
  
"Not really why?"  
  
"You should"  
  
"Again why?"  
  
"You know how Bit always talks to the Liger?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"The Liger actually understands and responds. I beleive the Shadow Fox, also pocesses the ability to think and act on its own."  
  
"You feeling ok Doc?"  
  
"Shut up and listen. The Shadow Fox is a new zoid but its core isn't."  
  
"Where's its core from?"  
  
"The backdraft group had an amazing Lightning Sykes that wouldnt let anyone pilot it. It fought battles and won on its own. When they needed a zoid core, they chose this one, beleiving it was special. It was. That zoids core actually wasn't a Lightning Sykes. Part of it was from a Command Wolf piloted by the great Irvin. This Command Wolf was alive, as alot of the zoids used to be, before we started mass producing them. I beleive that the core was damaged and implanted into the Lightning Sykes to keep it alive. That means the Shadow Fox is alive. It isnt as capable as the Liger, but if you talk to it, maby you'll be freinds or work better together or something"  
  
"I'll give it a shot"  
  
"Good man!"  
  
The Doc wandered off to find Jaime, leaving Brad to his thoughts 'The fox alive? Thats impossible, but... I did hear it faintly a couple of times. Im goin nuts! well might as well try and talk to the Fox. Maby Doc will be right. Ya like that ever happens'  
  
All the same, Brad walked in to the zoid garage part of the hovercargo and walked up to his zoid. 'How do you start conversation with a zoid?'  
  
"Yo Fox!" Unexpectedly the Fox whiped its head around and look at its owner.  
  
"You hear me and understand me dont you? Can you respond?" The Fox let out a series of howls. Slowly, the howls turned to a sort of language in Brads head. After about 10 seconds it was perfect english. Yes I can hear you and respond. "Why did you never talk to me before?" I did, you just didnt listen hard enough. "Oh sorry" It is not a problem. "So your old huh?" Yes so very old. Many bodies as well. "So I've heard. How do you like this one?" It is the best of all. "Glad to hear it. So is there any problems?" Yes of a sorts. "Care to explain?" We are not work together. Now that you understand me, I hope you also listen to me "We'll be partners in crime, you and me Fox, partners in crime" Yes just like my old partner. Your his ancestor you know that? "What an honor. Im the ancestor of the first merc, Irvin." Your just like him too. "Cool. You rest up partner. Tomarrow we'll try on your new armor, and fight." Till we meet again. And with that, the Foxes eyes dimmed down, showing that he was asleep. 'I think I'm gonna like this zoid. Kinda like an old freind I never knew i knew' And so Brad sat down to watch some TV, Leena snoring on the couch beside him.  
  
The Doc, how ever, found Jaime talking to his Raynos, and applying a frsh coat of paint. "Your such a pretty zoid yes you are! I love you Raynos!" "Wow Jaime I never knew you loved your zoid so much!" "Heheh hi doc" Jaime was slightly embarrased to be caught talking to his zoid. "You know that the Raynos can respond dont you?" "Its never talked to me before." "Keep trying, thats zoids alive you know." "How so doc?" "Its an ancient zoid Jaime, older then me. Its so old, I think its from back when Zoids Came from Zoid eve, and not from factories." "Wow that old eh? Well ill give it a shot!" "Ok Jaime" sayed Doc as he walked away "Can you hear me Raynos?" The Raynos can't hear you Jaime "How would you know Wild Eagle?" I am the spirit of all who fly. This zoid is alive, but it will not respond to you. "Who will it respond to?" Me of course! "I should have known" Hey arn't you worried about Pierce? "I was trying to forget that!" Oh sorry then. Hehehe  
  
---------Later that day, When the day became night--------  
  
"YAY monster movie night!!" screamed Bit and Leena "yay" Brad and Jaime said in dull voices.  
  
Bit poped in "I was a mutant from the planet of bacon bits" a classic. They watched the whole thing and every time Leena got scared, she jumped onto Bit. The watched another movie. And another. By the third one, Jaime and Brad were gone, And Bit and Leena were sharing the same couch. By the end of the last video, Leena was quivering in fear while Bit tryed to calm her. They fell asleep in each other arms in about an hour with some sitcom still playing on the TV. Brad, Jaime, and Jaime's alter ego, the Wild Eagle, crept into the room. "Aww isnt it cute?" "I wonder how long until their dating?" I hear wedding bells! "They make such a cute couple." "Like you and Naomi Brad?" "...Shut up"  
  
And so the day ended.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`- Notes: Please read, review, and tell me what you think. Also, this is my first fic so please tell me what im doing wrong Well was it good? please read and reveiw it would make me so happy! 


End file.
